This application generally relates to the field of gauging steering wheel variations during a wheel alignment inspection procedure, and, more particularly, relates to gauging the steering wheel alignment with the help of an alignment tool.
Currently employed steering wheel tools, known as angle tools or leveling tools, used for providing feedback in high-volume production wheel alignment machines, provide a feedback of the steering wheel's position only according to the steering wheel's rotation in relation to a straight-up position, generally referred to as the 12 o'clock position. Such feedback is used to confirm that the steering wheel position corresponds to the position of the road wheels, in order to provide the tires with ideal tire wear characteristics, and to improve vehicle operator comfort.
With the steering wheel mounted on a tiltable steering column, it has however been observed that the steering system may cause, because of loose column tolerances, a clocking or rotation of the steering wheel as a result of a change in the tilt in the steering column. Some vehicle models may, for example, exhibit a change in steering wheel angle of over 3°, when a steering column is tilted from full-down to a full-up position, or vice-versa. Such conditions affect the accuracy of the steering wheel and road wheel alignment process.
Additionally, certain studies have concluded that customer complaints will result from a steering wheel that deviates off from the 12 o'clock position by 1.5° or more, in relation to a straight-leveled drive.
A solution desirable for floor inspectors and quality testers to ascertain a corrected steering wheel alignment in relation to the road wheels is discussed in the present disclosure.